The Return of the Fairies
by Snowyfireflame
Summary: Fairy Tail is gone. No one knows if the members are dead or alive. Some believe all the Fairy Tail members are in hiding, other believe they will never return. Just by chance could two complete strangers bring back the guild that was lost so long ago? Are they really strangers? What happened to the mages everyone loved? What will become of Fairy Tail?
1. You know are Parents!

**NORMAL POV**

There was no more Fairy Tail. It had been over 18 years since Fairy Tail had burnt to the ground. Fairy Tail was the guild were people laughed, and had fun. That Guild helped others, that guild was more than just a regular guild. It was a family for everyone who lived there. At least it was like that. Zeref's Army had the guild be burnt down. He hunted down everyone from the guild, he killed them all. That's what everyone knows.

No one has heard of Fairy Tail since, no one has seen any of them. People believe that their all in hiding, some say they are all really dead. No one knows the truth. They all lost contact with each other. They all moved, they all left. The world hasn't been the same with that guild gone. At least there's not a lot of destruction anymore. Then again there's also not a lot of joy. To everyone it still feels like Fairy Tail was together yesterday. No one wants to believe that Fairy Tail is gone.

Maybe just maybe, it will come back.

"Please! Someone help us!" Everyone shut up from where they were sitting. Looking over towards the doors they could see two figures. One was a girl, she was patting for air. She was even sweating, it looks like she ran here. She had long pink curly hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore ripped up long black jeans, a black shirt that had the words 'Freedom' on it. Around her waist was a red flannel, and she wore red shoes. The other figure was a male. He looked a little older than the girl. He had bright pink spiky hair, with golden eyes that had a bit of brown in them. He wore black pants with a white shirt, and a black jacket.

"Sure, Ma'am what can I help you with. My names Lance." Looking over they could see a man about in his late twenty's. He looked very toned. He wore an open vest with long sleeves, making his abs show off. He had on black pants with a chain belt. He had very dark spiky hair. He looked tough, but his voice was like a gentleman. He stood behind the bar at the corner waiting for her to answer.

Looking around the pink haired girl could tell that this place was lively. People were sitting, eating, drinking, and having a good time. It looked like a regular restaurant/bar. She was confused, of all the places to go to. Why here? What can help them here?

"You knows are parents." The pink haired male stated as he walked up to Lance, looking him right in the eyes. This caught Lance off guard for a minute. No one could see it, but his eye widened a bit. He quickly fixed it, as if nothing ever happened.

"What do you mean I know your parents?" Lance asked in a bit rude voice. "I've never even seen you both before." He pointed out, crossing his arms in front of his chest. The girl quickly pushed her brother aside.

"Sorry about my brother." She stated giving her brother a look. He only shrugged in response. "What we're trying to say it that- We think you can help us." Lance raised his brow at her. How the hell would he know their parents? He just works at a bar. Lance slowly moved his eyes to the girl's brother. He reminds him of someone. Someone who was a big brother to him. His eye's widened. It couldn't be.

"What are your names again?" Lance asked giving them a confused look. Maybe it's just all in his head. There's no way that these two would be related to his older brother in anyway. It just wasn't possible. Although he was shocked about a couple things that had happened in the past week.

"I'm Nashi Dragneel." The pink haired girl stated. She looked at the boy next her and pointed at him. "This is Ryu Dragneel, he's my older brother." She added. When looked back at Lance she was shocked to see his reaction. She was shocked with what she saw. He looked somewhat broken. He looked like he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. "Sir are yo-"

"Get out." He bluntly stated. His eyes were cold. His gentleman attitude was gone. His face showed no emotion. He looked cold.

"What?" Nashi gasped. She was confused. He was so nice a minute ago. What happened?

"I said get out!" He snapped as he slammed his hand on the bar top, which caused it to crack a bit. This caused everyone to turn. No one said a thing they all just watched in silence.

"Please! You can't! If you know are Parents you have to help us!" Nashi cried out as tears formed in her eyes. "They've been taken please!" She cried out. She was about to jump at Lance, but Ryu held her back. He had to hold her back from jumping at him. She wasn't going to attack him, she just wanted help. She had burn in her chest. It felt like Lance was there only hope.

"I don't care who you are, or who your parents are. Get out of here!" Lance stated pointing towards the door. He had anger rush over him, he looked cold. He seemed like such a sweet guy, but he's different. Very different.

"Please!" Nashi cried out, as she dropped down in her brother's arms. It was like she would never see her parents again. This was her only hope, this place was her only hope. Her hope was smashed into pieces. Nothing could help her now, no one could help them.

"Now!" Lance snapped even more pissed off. He only watched as Ryu glared daggers at him and Nashi cried. It got the job done, because within the next few minutes they were gone. He felt horrible. If their parents ever found out what he had said. They could kill him, probably. He never wanted to say any of that, but he had to. It was because of how things were. If people were to find out that their Dragneel's they would be hunted down and killed. He never wants that to happen.

Everything he said to them was a lie.

 **-X-**

They were both lost. What more could they do. They don't even know where their parents are. It had been weeks since they had been gone. Ever since that night, they both haven't been the same. They just want their parents back. Was that too much to ask for?

"This is bullshit!" The pink haired girl stated as she slumped down on a tree. It had been hours since Lance kicked them out of the bar. The sun is finally setting to bring another day. A day that they both don't want to come.

"Tell me about it." Ryu stated as he laid down on the grass. It was pointless to come to this town. He knew no one would help them. This town was just a dead end for them. No one in that bar could have helped them, he knew that. It was still a weird in counter. It seemed like Lance sure as hell knew his parents. He knew something. Ryu could tell. When they said their names, he could see it in Lance's eyes. He knew them, somehow he did.

"W-What are we going to do now?" Nashi asked as she looked over at her brother. She herself didn't know anything else they could do. Their mother had told them about this safe house of some sort. It didn't make any sense to them, but they told them to go there. They said if anything were to ever happen to them, Nashi and Ryu would need to go there. It would be the only safe place for them. It only turns out that the safe house is a bar called, "Fired Up." There was no one to help them. "W-What if we never see Mom and Dad again?" Nashi asked. She couldn't stand the thought of it. Tears formed in her eyes, she never wants that to happen.

"We'll see them again, I know it." Ryu stated trying to calm down his sister. He didn't like her crying, he doesn't like it when someone close to him cries. It makes him feel weak, and sad. When he was little and his Father was away, he would sometimes walk in on his Mother crying. He would always try and talk to her, but she would never tell him. She would act like nothing ever happened. Of course he would tell his Dad, but he said it was about their family in the past. Ryu was always confused when he heard that. What happened to this so called 'Family?'

"How do you know that Ryu?" Nashi asked as tears fell down her cheeks. "What if we never see them again?" Ryu just laid there looking at the sky. What if they did never see them again? What if they were- NO! Don't think that. They will find them, even if it takes years. They will see their parents again. It's only a matter of time before they find them. Before Ryu could say what he was thinking, they were interrupted by voices.

"There they are!" The siblings snapped their heads around only to find three huge men in front of them. One had blonde spiky hair, he had a scar on his bare open chest. He wore a black vest with long brown pants and a black belt. He held a sharp hook with a chain. Next to him was a guy with brown hair. He didn't look as tall as the blonde one, but he was taller than the two siblings. He had dark blue eyes, which could make anyone freeze in their spot. He wore a black jacket, and white shorts. He held baseball bat in his hands. The guy to right had black hair, with green eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt, you could see that he works out a lot just by the way he looks. He was wearing blue pants, and he held a look sharp knife that sort of looked like a battle axe.

"Just who in hell are you guys?" Ryu spat as he made sure Nashi was behind in at all times. He didn't like what he saw in front of him, he didn't like it one bit. These three men coming out of nowhere, with weapons. It made his blood boil. He was just about to start fighting, when he felt his hand being tugged back by his sister.

"Don't." She whispered in his ear so only he could hear. "Remember what Mom said about using it." As if Ryu wasn't all ready mad. He completely forgot about that rule. Nashi and he made a promise to their Mother that they would never use Magic out in the open. They didn't know why they couldn't. There were Guilds that used Magic all the time, he was pretty sure this world is use to Magic. He always wondered why they couldn't. Of course he never argued with his Mother though. After seeing what she's done to his Father. He knew not to mess with his mother. She is one scary women.

Looking at the men, Ryu had no idea what they could do. The three were slowly walking towards them and all they could do was walk backwards. Ryu swore under his breath. He didn't know what to do, if he couldn't use Magic. How would they fight? If knew he could probably mange, but then again Nashi is with him. He doesn't want her to get hurt. If only he could use his Magic, or if there was some way they could break free. Slowly looking around Ryu swore again. They were out in the middle of nowhere. They couldn't escape.

"Ryu, What are we going to do?" Nashi asked as she looked over his shoulder. The men were smirking and coming closer towards them. Nashi could feel the wind pick up, what was crazy is that the wind was really strong. It almost knocked her over, but before that could happen. She could see something purple pass by them as it smashed into the ground right in front of the three men. It was like it blew up once it hit the ground, because a small explosion went off in front of them. She could only watched as the men started couching as it blinded them. What happened next made her mind explode.

She was hit by a force; it didn't hurt, but she could feel something holding onto her from her back. She was very confused. Looking down her eyes widened. She was flying?! She could see the ground, but she was moving. She was moving in the air. She was flying. How? She started screaming for her life.

"Nashi are you okay?!" Looking over to the left she could see Ryu. She gasped looking at his back. There was a blue fur ball on his back. It had wings? Never in her life has she seen a flying blue fur ball! This made her gasp and cover her mouth.

"You got a thing on your back!" She shouted and pointed at her brother. She was worried, it was not normal to have a blue fur ball with wings on your back. It was not normal to fly. Whatever is happing to them right now, was not normal.

"I'm not a thing!" Her eyes widened. She was indeed wrong. Looking at her brother's back it wasn't just a blue fur ball. It had a face. It had ears, a small black nose, and black eyes. It looked like a little animal. Her eyes widened as she saw something else. It had a tail, a cat's tail. It looked like a blue cat with wings. This was not normal, Cats are not blue, and they can't fly, or talk! "My names Happy!" It stated in a whinny voice.

"Happy, make sure not to scare them too much." Both the siblings looked down at the ground only to see two figures running in front of them. One of them was the man they meant earlier, Lance. The other was a women with long blue/purplish hair. It went all the way down to her lower back. She was wear a white tank top white black leggings, and running shoes. It looked like she just came back from a workout.

"Lance?!" They both asked in shock. Which only cause Lance to give them a soft smile. What is he doing here? Wasn't he the one who kicked them out of the bar? Why was he helping them? They had a million question on just what the hell was happening.

"Listen there's a lot you guys need to know. I'll tell you everything, but first let me fix something." He stated as he turned around giving them a goofy smile. "My name isn't Lance. It's Romeo. Romeo Conbolt." He stated. Next he then pointed to the women running next to him. "This is Wendy. Wendy Marvell."

There not all gone. Maybe just Maybe. Fairy Tail will be once more.

AN:

Tell me what you think~


	2. Fairy Tail

**NORMAL POV**

Looking around the room Nashi and Ryu were totally lost. They were in the cellar of the bar, but it didn't look like a cellar. It looked like a dining room of some sort. There was an old dusty bar, with a bunch of table throughout the room. Everything looked old and broken, not to mention dusty. Cob webs everywhere and such. It looked like no one had been down here in years.

"What is this place?" Ryu asked as he walked around. He stopped walking when he heard a crunch on the floor. Moving his foot he noticed that he had stepped on a picture frame. Slowly bending down he picked up the photo and the frame. The glass was all broken over the photo. The photo even had damage to it. Parts of the glass must off made holes in the photo. Looking on the photo was a bunch a people who were standing in front of a building. Everyone was smiling like they didn't have a care in the world. You could tell that everyone in this photo was truly happy. What caught Ryu's eyes were the words on the building. In big bold letter were the words 'Fairy Tail.' He slowly looked over at Romeo and Wendy with wide eyes. They were just standing by the stairs. It was almost like they didn't want to enter the room.

"I knew we shouldn't have come down here." Looking at one of the tables there was the white talking cat. It turns out her name was Carla. She was an exceed. Which it's not like Nashi and Ryu even know what that is. They don't even know what's going on. They were lost. They walk into this bar asking for help, Lance who turns out to be Romeo kicks the out. They almost get into a fight with three men, and their saved by two talking flying cats, and Wendy and Romeo. Then they bring them to this cellar, which looks like no one had been here for years. Just what the hell is happening?!

"Can someone please explain to me? Just what the hell is going on!?" Nashi cried out as she looked at Romeo and Wendy waiting for an answer. They only just looked at her, as they both scratched the back of their head at the same time.

"It's kind of hard to explain. You see it's sort of a long story." Wendy explained as she tried to look for the right words to say. It was a shock, to hear Romeo had said to her. She didn't believe herself at first, but seeing them. Just blows her mind.

"Then just skip to the ending." Ryu stated as he tamped his foot, impatiently. He had a boring look on his face. He wasn't a patient person, not one bit. He didn't like long stories, he only like the summaries. Instead to hear the summary, he only watched as Romeo and Wendy both started to chuckle. Which made a confused look on his face. He hadn't done anything funny. Why are they laughing?

"I'm sorry. It's just your so much like Natsu." Wendy stated as she covered her mouth from chuckling. This caused Romeo to nod with agreement. It had been a long time since they had seen the Fire Dragon Slayer, but his son is so much like him. It blows your mind. It's not only the way Ryu acts, it's also how he looks. He looks like the younger Natsu. The Natsu they remember, before Fairy Tail vanished.

"You said you didn't know our parents!" Ryu snapped towards Romeo, pointing his finger at the older Fire Mage. This caused Romeo to stop laughing. It's not like he wanted to lie. He just couldn't help them right then and there. He surely would have been caught.

"I know." Romeo stated with side eyes looking towards the ground. "I'm sorry, I did. I just couldn't help you back there. Things would have ended up bad. Not just for me, but both of you too." He stated with said cold eyes. Ryu and Nashi could both see it, even though Romeo was a grownup he still looked like a little kid. They could see him thinking, ever since that walked down in this cellar. They could see hurt and sadness in not just Romeo's eyes, but Wendy's too. It was almost like they were trying to hide the pain.

"What do you mean?" Nashi asked, as she gripped onto her fingers behind her back. She always does that when she gets nervous.

"Have you two ever heard of Fairy Tail before?" Wendy asked breaking the subject, so Romeo didn't have to explain everything. This caused the siblings to look over at Wendy. They had heard of it before, from school and some friends. Supposedly Fairy Tail was a famous guild that had a bunch of Famous wizards. It was a really strong guild, maybe the number one guild in the world. Everyone that was a part of that guild was famous. Then one day everyone vanished and the guild was burnt down. People think that everyone from Fairy Tail was dead or in hiding. No one has since a Fairy Tail member in years. Some even say Fairy Tail was a myth.

"Yeah I believe so, why do you ask?" Nashi asked as she looked at Wendy. Wendy slowly walked into the room, each step she took was suspenseful. They watched as Wendy walked into the huge room, she walked right past them. They could see that Wendy had her hands behind her back, she was playing with her fingers. Without turning back to them Wendy spoke.

"This use to be Fairy Tail." She stated, which caused Ryu and Nashi to stand there in shock. Looking around this place looks like a dump. Chairs were broken, pictures are broken on the floor, it dusty and worn out. No one had been here in years.

"T-That can't be true. Isn't everyone from Fairy Tail dead, or gone?" Ryu asked holding up the picture and pointing at it. Wendy only gave a soft smile as she walked over and slowly picked up the photo from his hand. It had been years for her. She had missed everyone so much. She had missed her family so much. If she could go back in time to when Fairy Tail was still here she would. Within a heartbeat. Ryu stood there in shock. This women was smiling at the photo, she looked like a little girl. Her eyes sparkled looking at the photo. She was about his height, maybe an inch smaller. His eyes widened when he saw a tear fall down onto the photo. She was crying, but she was still smiling.

"There not gone." She mumbled holding the photo. She slowly put her hand over her chest, as she gripped onto her tank top. "Were all right here, everyone. It never mattered if the building was gone. Everyone from Fairy Tail will always be a family. We are all with each other." She stated as more tears feel down her face. Even though she was crying, she still smiling.

"Wendy." Romeo gasped as he covered his mouth. Looking at Wendy you could her right shoulder start to glow. Wendy herself even gasp as she covered her mouth. It was like there was a mark on her right shoulder it began to glow brighter and brighter. Within a second the brightness vanished, and what was left behind was unbelievable. It was the Fairy Tail guild mark in bright light blue.

"I thought gramps put a spell to hide the guild marks on everyone." Romeo stated in shock as he looked at Wendy. Half the reason no one could find a Fairy Tail Mage is because the guild Marks were hidden. Every Fairy Tail Mage was being hunted down, so they all hide the Guild Marks. Only the Master of Fairy Tail can get rid of the spell.

"You're a Fairy Tail Mage?!" Ryu asked in shock as he took a step back. He had heard that Fairy Tail Mages were the most powerful of the world. Some even say very destructive. He was quickly shut up, when Wendy threw her hand over his mouth to keep him quite.

"You can't say that out loud. Someone could hear you." She stated quietly. It's hard to be a Fairy Tail Mage when everyone is hunting you down. Zeref even put bounties on the Fairy Tail members. Which is why no one had seen a Fairy Tail Mage over 18 years ago. They were all hiding. "Fairy Tail isn't the same after Zeref came back. He hunted all of us down. The only way to stay alive, was for all of us to go our separate ways." Wendy stated as she looked at Romeo. "Romeo and I along with Carla and Happy, have been keeping watch of the Guild Hall." Wendy stated as she looked all around. "I don't know where everyone is, but I know were some people are." She added as she continued to look around the empty dusty Guild Hall. It's almost like she was hoping that this was all a big nightmare. A nightmare that she is just waiting to wake up from. She never will though, things might never be the same. This isn't a nightmare, its real life. Fairy Tail is gone.

"Why did you drag us down here, exactly?" Nashi asked. It was shocking to see not only one, but two Fairy Tail members. Her friends thought Fairy Tail was a myth, a legend. It's real. It might not be here right now, but it's real. When she first looked around the room, she could tell people use to come here all the time. It just had that vibe. When she first saw the Guild Hall, she could see people inside laughing, fighting, having a good time. Is that what Fairy Tail was like? People having fun. She could feel the brightness, and joy when she walked into the Guild Hall. Then it vanished, into what it is now. Nothing.

"Lushi and Natsu are Fairy Tail Mages." The siblings quickly turned their heads to look at the blue cat. Happy. He was standing on the table right next to Carla. He was holding a piece of fish in his mouth. Just where did he get the fish?! Their eyes widened. Their parents were Fairy Tail Mages? They never told them anything like that. Every time either of them asked about the 'Famous Fairy Tail.' They would always be confused. It was like they knew nothing about Fairy Tail.

"You're lying you stupid cat." Nashi stated as she crossed her arms in front of herself. There was no way that their parents were Fairy Tail Mages. They never told them anything about Fairy Tail. Their parents would never lie either. It couldn't be the truth. Everyone jumped when they heard a cry. Looking back at the table you could see Happy start to cry, as Carla tried to cheer him up.

"I'm not lying! Natsu and Lucy were my best friends!" He cried out as tears fell from his eyes, make his face soaked. Carla only rubbed his back, trying to calm him down. "Natsu raised me when I was young. He were the best of friends. Then we meant Lucy, and she became one of our closest friends." He balled out. He then fell down to his knees, as he covered his eyes. "Then the strongest team in Fairy Tail formed. Which was Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Gray. I would always go on missions with them, they were my family. Now there gone. They all are." Happy cried. Wendy and Romeo could feel the pain he felt. Even Carla felt it. Fairy Tail was way more than just a guild, they were a family.

"Happy." Romeo mumbled looking at the crying cat. He could feel his heart break into pieces. Nothing was the same after Fairy Tail burnt down. The joy in his heart left. Everyone was like his sibling. He remembers. It's like it went through his head all over again. He could see it, everyone in the Guild Hall. They were laughing. Gray and Natsu were fighting, Erza beating the crap out of them. That was Fairy Tail. But now. It's not. Fairy Tail is empty. No one is around, they all left.

"You see, were not lying." Wendy stated as she was sitting on top of the dusty broken bar. No one had realized that she was over there. She was sitting on the edge of the bar holding a photo in her hands. It looks like she was studying the photo. Like it were to vanish from thin air. "After Zeref came back, he tried everything he could to kill us all. No one knew, the reason for it. He just wanted us dead. Every mission anyone would go on. They came back talking about demons attacking them. It wasn't until then Zeref personal attacked the guild by himself." She stated as she slowly gripped onto the photo. "We lost a few Guiled Members that day. Everyone wanted to get revenge for it, but Master didn't let us. He told us that we would all end up dead, before we could defeat Zeref. No one was happy with the plan he came up with, but we had no choice. We all would have died." As she looked at the photo you could see a tear drop from her eyes, it landed on the photo. "Before Zeref had the chance to kill us all at once. Master sacrificed his life to save us all. In the end he made us all vanish from thin air. In the end Fairy Tail was destroyed, Master was dead and everyone was gone. It's like Fairy Tail was gone." She quickly lifted her head up. You could see she was still crying, but she had a soft smile as she looked around the room. "At least we still have the old Guild Hall." You could tell she was trying to find something to cheer herself up. She was just that type of person.

"S-So you do know our parent's then?" Nashi asked as she looked hopefully at Wendy. If they knew their parents, then they could help them. If what they said was true, then they could get their parents back. They could bring them back. She smiled as she saw Wendy nod. "Then you can help us, right?! You can help us get them back!" Nashi added as she felt like jumping up and down. Pure joy washed over her.

"It wouldn't be that easy though." Turning around you could see Romeo walk up next to them. "You see, I believe the people that took- Natsu and Lucy- your parents. Were demons themselves." This caused a gasp to escape from Nashi's mouth. "I don't think Wendy or me, would be able to fight off Zeref by ourselves." Even though he was giving out bad news, he was smiling. Ryu and Nashi were both wondering what the hell this man was thinking. Their parents were kidnapped. Why the hell is he smiling? Didn't he grow up with their parents?

"You don't mean….." Carla gulped at the thought Romeo was having. He was smiling like a little kid. He just nodded in agreement.

"It's about time, we got in touch with some old friends."


End file.
